


Who the hell's Bucky

by GreenGlitchBitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Fights, Gen, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: "Go! I got this!" Sam shouted down at Steve, seeing him look up. Steve nodded and ran off. A police car drove by, and was exploded by a missile, shot by the Winter Soldier. He quickly reloaded the missile launcher, as he calmly walked down the streets of Washington DC, searching for Natasha. Not phased by the civilians running for their lives, he listened closely.





	Who the hell's Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> 2 fics in a day! This is crazy! Actually, I had finished this one a few days ago, but I forgot to post it! So here it is! It's another fight scene, this time, it's the highway scene from Winter Soldier! There isn't any Stucky in this one this time, mostly because I'm going to use these fight scene fics as a way to improve my writing, as opposed to including a ship. If you have any constructive criticism, please share it! I'm always looking for tips on my writing, or ways to improve, so please share if you have any! And, if you have any other fight scenes from a movie, Marvel, DC, Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, Harry Potter, anything like that, I'd love some suggestions! These are kinda difficult to write sometimes, but they're so fun, so it's worth it! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!!

They sat in the car, driving down a highway in DC, Sam behind the wheel, Steve in the passenger's seat. Natasha sat behind him, next to Jasper Sitwell, undercover Hydra agent in Shield, heading to the Triskelion. 

  “Hydra doesn’t like leaks” Sitwell said, from the backseat, knowing his life is in danger.

  “Then why don’t you try sticking a cork in it?” Sam said, wanting Sitwell to shut up, after complaining the whole drive.

  “Insight’s launching is in sixteen hours. We’re cutting this a little bit close here” Natasha said, leaning forward, addressing Steve in the seat in front of her.

  “I know. We’ll use him to bypass the DNA scans, and access the helicarriers directly” Steve replied, already a plan in mind.

  “What? Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible idea” Sitwell said, as a loud boom was heard on the roof of the car, and an arm shot through the window, and grabbed Sitwell, pulling him out of the car, and throwing him into the oncoming traffic on the other side of the road. The person on the hoof of the car stood up, and began shooting the backseat through the hood. Natasha, to avoid getting shot, moved to Steve’s lap on the front seat. Sam turned the wheel, as Steve put the car in park, stopping it, and throwing the man off the hood.

  He flew off the car, and held out his left arm, a metal arm, letting it drag across the asphalt, slowing his momentum to a stop, sparks flying from his hand. The man, the Winter Soldier, stood, and stared at the car. Natasha got out her gun, and aimed it at him with her right hand, as a large vehicle slammed into the rear of the car, and drove it forward. Natasha dropped her gun, as the car was forced into the direction of the Winter Soldier. Sam tried to swerve the car, as the Winter Soldier leapt up, turned in mid air, and landed on the hood of the car again, using his metal hand to keep him on the car. 

  Sam slammed on the brakes, which didn’t do anything to stop the car, as Natasha felt around for her gun. The Winter Soldier’s metal hand burst through the windshield, and grabbed the steering wheel, pulling it out of the car. 

  “Shit!” Sam exclaimed, as Natasha found her gun and began firing at the hood of the car. The Winter Soldier hopped from the hood of that car, to the hood of the large vehicle behind them. The large vehicle slowed down, allowing the car to careen on the highway, no way of steering. The other vehicle caught up just enough to hit the other car and send it swerving towards the edge of the highway bridge. 

  Steve grabbed the shield, and placed it on his right arm. He grabbed Natasha, pulling her closer into his lap, so that she was behind the shield, and grabbed Sam, pulling him closer. He rammed the shield into the passenger side door as the car flipped over. He, Sam, and Natasha all fell out of the car, protected from the asphalt by the car door and the shield. The car flipped over several times, traveling down the highway at a fast rate. The Winter Soldier, still on the large vehicle, followed the car, as it tumbled down the highway, while Sam, Steve, and Natasha still slid down the highway on the car door.

  Sam fell off the car door, and spun on the asphalt, making sure to keep his head from hitting the ground, keeping his arms as close to his chest as he could. As soon as he stopped rolling, he got to his feet, while Steve and Natasha got off the car door. Steve stood up, shield close to his chest, as the Winter Soldier got off the now stopped vehicle. A man got out of the backseat, and gave him a bazooka launcher. He aimed it directly at Steve and Natasha and fired. 

  Steve, seeing the missile heading towards them, pushed Natasha out of the way, prompting her to run farther from the edge of the highway bridge. Steve turned the shield in the direction of the missile, and took the blast full on. The blast sent him flying in the air, and into a car. He bounced off, and flew off the highway bridge, shield falling from his hands. He flew straight into a city bus, crashing through the window. The bus driver, looked back to see what the commotion was, allowing an apple picker to ram into the bus, sending it, and the passengers tumbling down the road.

  Back on the highway, the Winter Soldier, along with the people who had been in the other vehicle, were now shooting at Sam and Natasha, who were using the cars on the highway as shields from the oncoming bullets. Natasha fired at the Winter Soldier, who shot another missile her way. She avoided it by hopping over the barrier, separating the sides of the highway. A car came at her fast, and she rolled away. The firing turned to her, and she rolled over the hood of the nearest car, and began running down the highway. 

  The Winter Soldier aimed and fired another missile her way, hitting a car as she ran behind it, the blast sending both her and the car flying off the bridge. As she fell, she shot out a grappling hook from her right wrist, and used it to swing to the ground. As soon as her feet touched ground, she ran under the bridge, towards the shadow of the Winter Soldier. She stopped at a place she could see him, but he couldn’t see her, and began firing at him. 

  The Winter Soldier dropped down to the ground, back against the side of the highway bridge. He reached up, and removed his glasses, a crack where a bullet hit them. He quickly leapt up and began firing as quickly as he could, in the direction she had been standing. She began firing from behind the apple picker, where she’d moved to get a better shot, and to gain more protection. 

  He quickly aimed his gun higher, and began aiming at the apple picker, following her steps as she ran further from him.

  “ У меня есть она Найти его” the Winter Soldier said to one of the other men on the bridge. He jumped off the bridge, and landed, full force, onto a car below, crushing the hood. He walked down the hood, and off the car, following Natasha, as the other men used wire to lower themselves down from the bridge to hunt for Steve, one man holding a minigun, landed on the car the Winter Soldier had just landed on. They all began firing on the bus Steve was in, in an attempt to flush him out. He ran from the middle of the bus to the back, avoiding all the bullets as he ran. He jumped out of the back window, and rolled, grabbing the shield, and ending up on his feet, aiming the shield at the men. 

  Sam, still on the bridge, walked up behind the one man left, as he stuck a hook in a nearby car, to lower himself down. A small knife in his left hand, he snuck up behind the man, and kicked him in the back of the knee, turning his body around. He punched the man in the face, and used his knife to cut the strap the man used to keep his gun at his side. He grabbed the gun with his right hand, and kicked the man off the bridge.

  Steve, still on the ground below, fending off the gunfire, used his shield to deflect the bullets, and send them back at the men firing on him. With two of the four men out of the way, he began running at the man with the minigun. The third man continued shooting, but Sam shot him down from above. When Steve got close enough to the car, he leapt onto the hood of the car, still using his shield to protect him from the bullets. Acting quickly, he leapt over the man, grabbing him from behind, and pulled him down onto the hood of the car. 

  He leapt off the car, and looked up to see Sam, firing at another man hiding behind a car.

  “Go! I got this!” Sam shouted down at Steve, seeing him look up. Steve nodded and ran off. A police car drove by, and was exploded by a missile, shot by the Winter Soldier. He quickly reloaded the missile launcher, as he calmly walked down the streets of Washington D.C, searching for Natasha. Not phased by the civilians running for their lives, he listened closely. 

  “...civilians threatened…” Natasha’s voice could be heard by the Winter Soldier, albeit faintly.

  “I make an L-Z, 23 hundred block on Virginia avenue, rendezvous two minutes” she continued, as the Winter Soldier knelt down, and grabbed a small metal orb from a pouch on his uniform with his left hand.

  “Civilians threatened, repeat, civilians threatened” her voice could be heard saying, as the Winter Soldier gently rolled the orb in the direction of her voice. He stood up slowly, gripping his gun tightly.

  “I make an L-Z, 23 hundred block on Virginia avenue, rendezvous two minutes” he heard, before the orb let off a massive explosion. He began lowering his gun, and turning around, as Natasha launched herself at him from behind. She kicked his gun away with her right foot, placing her right hand on his back, reaching over, and grabbing his back with her other hand, using the momentum to pull herself onto his shoulders. She stretched out a wire between both her hands, and tried wrapping it around his neck. But he placed his right hand between the wire and his neck, preventing her from doing so.

  She pulled the wire against his hand hard, the force causing him to back into a nearby car. He reached up his left hand, and grabbed her left shoulder, throwing her off him. She hit a car and fell over, as he picked up his gun that she had kicked away, with his right hand. He aimed it up at her, as she grabbed a nickel sized, metal disk from her right sleeve, and threw it at him with her left hand. It landed on his metal arm, and sent an electric shock through it, rendering his arm useless for a few seconds. She took that time to run away, as he dropped his gun, and used his right hand to remove the disk. He quickly gained control of his arm, grabbed his gun, and stretched his shoulder, as he continued on his hunt.

  “Get out of the way! Stay out of the way!” Natasha shouted to the civilians in the street, as she ran from the Winter Soldier. Just as she passed a blue car on the street, a bullet traveled straight from the Winter Soldier’s gun, through the window of the blue car, and into her left shoulder. She gripped her shoulder with her right hand tightly, as she fell to the ground, back against the car. She looked around for the Winter Soldier, not seeing him anywhere, when he hopped onto the hood of a car near where she was, gun pointed at her. 

  Before he could shoot, Steve ran as fast as he could, and leapt onto the hood of the car with the Winter Soldier. He reeled his metal arm back, and threw a punch at Steve, who blocked it with his shield, causing a loud, resounding clang, like a bell. Steve held the shield against the strength of the Winter Soldier’s metal fist. Moving quickly, the Winter Soldier moved his hand from the center of the shield, and grabbed the side, pulling the shield away. 

  He raised his left leg, and used it to kick Steve in the chest, letting the force of the kick send him onto his back on the hood of the car, while Steve was thrown back several feet. Steve recovered quickly, and hid his entire body behind the shield, bringing his legs close to his chest, as the Winter Soldier sat up on the hood of the car, and began shooting at the shield. He quickly ran out of ammo, and rolled off the car, and Steve took this as an opportunity to escape his current situation. He summersalted once, and got to his feet quickly, shield still aimed toward the Winter Soldier.

  The Winter Soldier pulled out another gun, with his right hand, from his arsonal of a uniform, as Steve ran around the other side of the car. He used his shield to protect him from the onslaught of bullets coming from the gun. He quickly ran out of bullets, and reloaded the gun. Steve took this as an opportunity to jump over the hood of the car, and effectively kick the gun from the Winter Soldier’s hands with his right foot. 

  The Winter Soldier dropped his gun, and used the momentum of the kick to turn his body around 360°.When he faced Steve again, he had another gun in his hand, aimed at Steve, who quickly used his shield to protect himself. He shot four shots, all hitting the shield. Steve got closer, and before he could shoot again, he punched the Winter Soldier in the face. He recovered quickly, and as Steve brought the shield around to hit the Winter Soldier, he reached out his metal arm, and grabbed the shield, stopping it from hitting him. He used his other hand to throw a punch at Steve’s stomach, Steve blocking the punch with his right hand. 

  Moving quickly, the Winter Soldier moved his right hand, and punched Steve across the face. Steve recovered quickly, and brought his hand to the side of the shield at the same time the Winter Soldier did. The Winter Soldier used both hands to spin the shield around, still attached to Steve’s arm. Steve chose to follow through in the spin, as opposed to breaking his arm. He flipped around a complete 360, and landed on his feet, the shield now on the Winter Soldier’s arm, using it to block the right handed punch Steve threw at him.

  The Winter Soldier followed through with the swing of the shield, and spun around, using the edge of the shield to block another punch from Steve. He quickly punched Steve in the chest with his metal arm, sending him a few feet back. Steve rolled once to slow himself down, and landed on his feet, low to the ground. He quickly got up and ran at the Winter Soldier, who threw the shield at Steve. He quickly dodged out of the way, and the shield continued to fly in the air, lodging itself in the back of the van Steve had just been in front of.

  Steve continued running at the Winter Soldier, who unsheathed a double edged serrated knife from a sheath on his right leg with his right hand, twirling it around once, and gripping the handle. As Steve got within arms length from him, he slashed at Steve over and over again, Steve dodging the blade, and using his arm to block the Winter Soldiers, each time. The Winter Soldier flipped the blade in mid-air, catching it in his right hand again, and began slashing at Steve again, Steve still dodging the blade. 

  The Winter Soldier slashed the blade close to Steve’s face, Steve grabbed his wrists with both hands, and directed the blade away from him, while the Winter Soldier used his metal arm to push Steve away. He swiped the blade at Steve’s face again, Steve ducking under, avoiding the blade again. As he stood up, the Winter Soldier brought his metal arm around, and swung it at Steve’s head, who ducked again.

  Steve swung his right hand out, and punched the Winter Soldier in the face. Before he could recover, Steve jumped in the air, spun in midair, and kicked him in the right side of his ribs with his right foot. The force sent the Winter Soldier into a nearby car, knocking the knife out of his hand. While he was still recovering, Steve ran at him, leapt into the air, and kneed the soldier in his chest with his right knee, slamming him into the car, and smashing the passengers side window. Steve threw a right handed punch at the soldier, but it was blocked by his metal arm. The Winter Soldier quickly brought up his left arm, and punched Steve across the face, sending him back a bit. He aimed another punch at Steve’s face, who blocked it with his left arm, and quickly grabbed the Winter Soldier’s elbow, and flipped him over onto his back.

  The soldier quickly recovered, and picked himself up, right hand grabbing Steve’s left wrist, keeping him from attacking again. His left hand found Steve’s throat, and he began to squeeze. Steve brought both hands up to the Winter Soldier’s wrist, in an attempt to pry him off. The soldier held him there for a little bit, pulled him closer to his face for a few seconds, and used the extra arm room to shove Steve away from him.

  Steve toppled over a nearby car hood, and stayed low to the ground, recovering from the impact as the Winter Soldier leapt onto the hood of the car. He jumped down, and aimed a left handed punch at Steve’s head, but missing as Steve rolled to the right. The impact of the Winter Soldiers fist and the asphalt left a small crater. Steve got himself up, and faced the Winter Soldier, who began punching at him again and again, Steve blocking the punches.

  Until the Winter Soldier punched him with his left hand on the side, throwing him into the same van that the shield was still stuck in. The Winter Soldier pulled out another knife, and kicked Steve in the stomach with his right foot, slamming him into the van again. He quickly brought the knife above his head, and swung it in Steve’s direction, who brought up both hands, his right balled into a fist and supported by his left, held out flat, stopping the blades descent. The Winter Soldier brought up his left hand, and used it to continue to push the blade towards Steve, who pushed the blade to the right side of his body, the blade slamming into the side of the van.

  The Winter Soldier began walking to the right, the knife still in the van, cutting through the metal as he walked. Steve, his hands on the Winter Soldiers right arm, was forced to walk with him, as they neared the end of the van. Just before they reached the end of the van, Steve ducked under the soldiers arm, and wrapped both arms around his waist, standing behind him. He leaned backwards, and brought both of them to the ground, slamming the Winter Soldier into the asphalt.

  Steve brought his hands up next to his head, and launched himself upwards, curving his back, and landing on his feet. He rushed to his shield, placed his left arm into the arm hold, and used his right hand to pull it out of the van. The Winter Soldier, who had gotten up in that time, began swiping the knife at Steve again, who was now using the shield to block it. The Winter Soldier brought his right arm, holding the blade down, on top of the shield, and dropped it into his left hand, and punched Steve in the face with his now free right hand.

  Steve recovered fairly quickly, and switched the shield onto his right hand as the Winter Soldier aimed a kick at Steve using his right foot. Steve blocked it with his shield, as the Winter Soldier brought his left arm around, aiming a punch at Steve’s head. He ducked, and grabbed the Winter Soldier’s metal arm, jamming the edge of the shield into it, breaking it slightly. As the Winter Soldier fought against Steve’s grip on his arm, Steve brought the shield around, and hit the Winter Soldier in the face with the edge. 

  While the Winter Soldier was still recovering, Steve pressed his back against the Winter Soldiers, reached his left hand up, grabbed him by the face, and threw him over his left shoulder. The Winter Soldier flew forward several feet, and tumbled to the ground, his mask falling off. He followed through on the momentum, and rolled onto his right shoulder, quickly getting back on his feet. He took a few seconds to orient himself, then turned and faced Steve again. Steve stopped moving, and stare at the Soldier in disbelief.

  “Bucky?” he asked, still staring at Bucky, like he’d seen a ghost.

  “Who the hell’s Bucky?” the Winter Soldier asked, looking confused, like he should know that name, but doesn’t. His expression changes several times very quickly, from confusion, to curiosity, and finally anger, as he aims another gun at Steve. Before he could shoot, Sam flies in, and kicks him away several more feet, preventing him from shooting Steve. He quickly gets up and looks back at Steve, who looks unsure of what he should do. 

  The Winter Soldier’s face continues to look confused, as if he’s trying to remember why that name feels so familiar to him. His eyes dart off to the side for a split second, as if he’s unsure what to do next. When he looks back up, his face is filled with both determination and anger, as he aims his gun at Steve again. Before he could shoot, a missile is shot at him, and he turns away and leaves, to avoid getting killed. The missile hits a truck he had been standing next to, and explodes. Steve looks back, and sees a very weak looking Natasha, using a car to help support the Winter Soldier’s missile launcher. 

  When Steve looks back at the place the Winter Soldier had been standing, he doesn’t see Bucky anywhere as the smoke clears. Black SUV’s begin driving towards Steve, and Steve knows the fight is over.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, the Russian Bucky speaks means "I have her, find him", just in case you were wondering.


End file.
